Penny Parker - Spidergirl? what?
by xXNapkinNekoXx
Summary: Like most teenagers, Penny is trying to figure out who she is and how she got to be the person she is today. As Penny discovers a mysterious briefcase that belonged to her father, she begins a quest to understand her parents' disappearance leading her to Dr Curt Connors, her father's former partner. As Spider-Girl is set on a collision course with The Lizard. (Full summary inside)
1. Prologue

**Okay, tell me what you think. As I said on my other story (Transformers). This is my version if Peter was a girl.**

**Just to tell you know I will be changing some line's to fit ect and may change some people's genders too.**

A young girl of about the age of 4 was sitting on the stairs counting, "Five, four, three, two, one... Ready or not, here I come." she took her hands off her eyes and stood up from the stairs, making her way into the living room.

Standing behind the sofa, she spotted some shoes behind the curtains, she pulled it. Showing a wooden broom with a hat onto falling to the floor.

She then opened a closet, not seeing anything there she closed it again. She stopped next to a sideboard with pictures and a pair glasses. She picked them up and put them on and looked around the room, before taking them off.

She then made her way to her fathers office, opening the door which gave a squeak sound. But stopped and walked in seeing the it state in. Papers everywhere and an open window. Walking behind the desk she turned back to the door.

"Dad? Dad?!" Hearing his daughter call him, he came to her. Seeing the room in the state, he picked her up and took her the other side of the desk in a rush.

He closed the curtains and pulled a draw out from the desk, grabbing a pen he opened a secret hiding place where some papers were sitting.

Her mother came into the room and picked the young Penny up, before walking out but not before have a small glance at her husband. Her father then rubbed the blackboard removing what was on there.

Richard -her father- drove them to her aunt and uncles house. Where the four were having a talk with Penny watching from the other room. She couldn't hear them but did here their voices whispering. Her aunt – May – gave Penny a small smile before looking back at her father.

After talking Penny's father knelt down to her high, using a low voice, "You're gonna stay with aunt May and uncle Ben for little while."

"I want to go with you Daddy." She looked up at her dad. He stroked her head and kissed her forehead, before getting up again.

"Doesn't like crust on her sandwiches. And he likes to sleep with  
a little light on at night." Penny's mum, said stroking her daughters hair as she talked to the others.

"Come on." Richard pulled his wife up and they walked out the door, but Penny called her father making him look at her. "Dad..."

"Be good." He looked at her then closed the door walking out into the rain.

Penny watched from inside then house with her aunt kneeling next to her watching too.

It just happened to be the last time that Penny Parker would see her mother and father again.

**What do you think?i know I'm going the Transformers story, bt I'm finding this easy to write so I'm doing this story as well. My Saint Seyia Omega story is now on ****Hiatus.**


	2. Chapter 1

Years later, now a 18 year old Penny was sticking a photo up. Her hair tied back into a ponytail. The school rang and Penny was about to close the case, but was hit in the head with a basket ball. Making her look over to see Flash and her friends laughing.

"Sorry." She apologized, but didn't mean it as she picked on her all the time and that she said it in a mocking way. 

"Morning Flash." She replied not really caring and closed the photo case. 

"Good morning Parker." She said walking passed, but turn round and moved, she flinched thinking she was going to push her. Flash let out another laugh before walking away.

X.X

Penny made her way down the hall way with her skateboard in her hands when a guy called her. 

"Hey, it's Penny, right?" He asked, she stopped and turned to him. "I really like your photos." 

"Oh, thanks." she gave him a smile.

"Hey listen, are you busy Friday night?" He asked her, she blinked her hopes of maybe being asked on a date was about was coming true. She nodded to let him know she was free.

"Cool, can you take pictures of my boyfriend's car? I just, really wanted to put  
him a good one for his birthday." She blinked again. Gay right. She looked around a little thinking of something to say. 

"That's really nice of you, that's such a nice thought." she dropped her skateboard on the fall, before talking again. "I'm gonna get the old, old schedule." she nodded to him. 

"OK." She then hopped on it and skated away, but stopped when she heard her last name. "Parker!"  
She blinked and looked at the teacher, "Yes sir?" 

"You want to keep that skateboard?" 

"Yeah." 

"Keep it off the ground, wheels up!" she cracked a smile and used her foot to raise the board and pick it up. "Like that?" raising the board into the air above her head.

"That's it!" 

"OK!" she turned the corner and hopped back on the board smirking. Her smirk dropped when she stopped seeing two people making out in front of her locker. Opening the door the best she could, she grabbed her book and pulled away and they closed the locker as they continued to make out.

X.X

She walked out the door, and saw Gwynn sitting on a table reading.(She's a guy! That's the guy version of the name I think) and took a photo of him. She then heard voices and saw a group of people, pushing through she saw Flash holding a guy, pushing his face into his food.

"Eat your vegetables Gordon, come on!" she shouted at the boy. Then saw Penny "Hey Parker, come on, get a picture of this!"

"Put him down man. Don't eat it, don't eat that."

"Take a picture, Parker." Flash repeated what she said.

"Put him down Flash." Penny said, looking at him like he was an idiot... well he was one. 

"Take a picture." This time Flash said it with a stern voice. 

She was getting fed up of Flash and something came to mind. Though she knew this was going to end well."Put him down, Eugenia!"

Flash throw him to the floor and walked over to her, and punched her, everyone started cheering. 

"Come on! Get up Parker!" she pushed herself up, only to be punched in the stomach. She was glad she was wearing her jeans today. She fell to the floor holding her stomach in pain. 

"Get up! Come on!" she then kicked her in the stomach as she was getting to her knees. 

"I'm still not taking the picture." she said winded from the punches and kick. 

"Stay down Parker! Who wants one more?!" she turned talking to the circle of people.

It was then Gwynn walked into the circle "Flash!" she turned him "Flash, are we still on for after school today? My house, 3:30? I hope you've been doing your homework last time I was very disappointed in you. Flash, how about we go to class? How about it?" just then the bell rang and the circle of people moved to go to class. 

Flash turned and walked away, "Whatever." Penny then seeing she had a change to sit up she did groaning in pain. As people walked passed someone kicked her camera. She picked it up and looked it over. Closing the flap that opened.

X.X 

Sitting down in her seat she pulled her hair band out letting it drop. Then crossed her arms leaning on the desk with her camera in the middle of her arms. Gwynn turned his head to look at Penny. "I thought that was great, what you did out there." She looked up to see he was talking to her. "It was stupid, but it was great. You should probably go to the nurse, you might have a concussion." Penny started at her before looking down at her desk for a second, Gwynn gave her a small smile before asking, "What's your name?"

"You don't know my name?" Penny asked hiding her semi unset face, with a stare. 

"I know your name. I just want to know if you know your name." He smiled hiding a small chuckle.

"Penny." she said simple and nodded, "Parker, Penny Parker." 

"OK." he let out a quite laugh, he turned back round. Penny was still watching him when he turned round again. "I'd still go to the nurse, though." He said 

Penny now had her arms hanging of the front of the desk"You're Gwynn, right?"

"Gwynn Stacy." He smiled turning round to the front again, as she nodded her head looking down.

X.X

"I'm making spaghetti and meat balls tonight." Aunt May said to Penny as she walked into the kitchen 

"You're serious? Spaghetti..." she sighed and pulled the fridge open.

"Since when don't you like spaghetti and meat balls, huh?"

She closed it again and walked over to the sink and ant May saw her face. "Oh my God, what happened to your face?"

"I'm alright, I fell, skating." she turned leaning on the side, and waved her hand at her aunt.

Penny's uncle then walked into the room holding a box of old trophies "Ben Parker, don't you even think about leaving that filthy box in my kitchen." He had placed the box on the side of the small kitchen table.

"These are my bowling trophies." Penny smiled, taking a sip from the drink she had. 

"Oh, then by all means, please, leave that filthy box in my kitchen." Ben then noticed the state Penny was in and asked, "What happened to you?"

"She fell. Why you kids ride those things I'll never know." her aunt answered.

"Because it's stupid and dangerous, remember when we were stupid and dangerous?" Ben said.

"No."

"Trust me, we were." Ben said backing himself up.

Penny noticed the water on the floor "Good to know. Hey, where's the flood?" 

Ben grabbed then box again, "Follow me, I'll show you." 

"You serious?" she called after him.

"Yes!" she jumped off the side and followed him.

"I think it's the condenser tray." Ben said to his niece, she took holding a box in bare feet.

"No, too much water for the condenser tray or the heat exchange tubings, this is gotta be the filling. That's the only thing that makes any sense." 

"Can you fix it?" he asked looking at her. 

"No, not tonight." she sighed, "I'll go by the hardware store tomorrow." 

"Good deal, meanwhile put this on your face. How's the other guy look?" he passed her raw meat. Moving forward to get another box Ben looked at her. "Come on, I know a right cross when I see one. Yes or no, do I have to call somebody's father?" 

"No, no." 

"I wouldn't tell your aunt May. Pity the poor kid who'd have to suffer her wrath." He picked a box full of stuff and started heading to the stairs. "Hey, before you come up, see if there's anything else worth saving."

"Yeah." she called after him. She moved a box and saw a briefcase sitting there, with the letters 'RP' on it. She remember seeing it the night that her parents left her with her aunt and uncle.

She walked into the kitchen holding then, the other two stopped talking when they saw her holding it. The two shared a look. "I forgot all about that." Ben let out a laugh, "It was your dad's. He asked us to keep it safe," Penny looked up at them before looking down at it again.

"Ha, ha. He saw it in a window in a leather shop over on 9th avenue" Ben sat down still talking. "What would a 19 kid need with a briefcase. Guess who sold it to him," she shrugged. "Your mother. That's how they meet."

"He-he asked you to keep this safe, why, there's nothing in here. Have you looked in here there's nothing here."

"Your father was a very secretive man, Penny." said girl shook her head and gave a humourless laugh, "Yeah, I know" she looked at the things and pulled out a newspaper picture.

"Who's that?" she asked showing them the picture that had her father and another man on it. "Do you know who that is?"

"That's the guy that worked with your dad I guess." Ben answered.

"Just take this off the table,alright, and wash your hands" Her aunt May said shooing Penny to move the stuff before going back to the kitchen.

Penny then made her way to her room, she lined the things that were in the briefcase on her bedroom floor which were the picture, some strange coins, a calculator, pens, work name tag and his glasses.

She picked the glasses case up and opened them, seeing them inside. She took out her contacts putting them away and put the glasses on which fit her. After doing that she picked up the work tag looking at it better

"_I need yo to be a good girl Penny."_

"_Where are you going?" _

"_Some thing, me and your mum need to do."_

Having the small flashback she continued to stare at it, before picking the case up again. Turning it a little she heard what sounded like pager moving. So she opened it and had another look but for any secret hiding slots. Not finding anything she looked in the outside pocket. Moving her figures along the top she felt a pop and found that she could slid it open showing a folder.

She closed her door and press the button that locked it. She opened the folder seeing writing and two red circle's with a line through them.

"What is this? zero zero, decay rate, algorithm." a knock on her door made her look up, closing it and hiding it under the briefcase she unlocked it.

Ben opened the door, "You okay?" she looked at him.

"Yeah, what's up?"

"Oh my god, you look just like him... Came I come in?" she nodded lifting the glasses up a little.

He picked up the cube that was on her desk, " Listen um, I don't have much education in up here, you know I stopped being able to help with your homework when you were ten. What I'm trying to say is,... I know it's been rough for you with out your dad, and I know we don't talk much about him."

"it's fine" she said looking over at him.

"no, it is not alright, I wish I could change it but I can't. Curt Connors, that's the name of the guy in the picture with your dad, they worked together for years and they were close. But after that night we never saw him again. He never even called. Not once."

Penny had a small frown as she nodded her head at him, "Go figure... he's good looking." he nodded his head at the guy in the middle of the photo on her desktop. Penny looked at the photo and saw he was pointing to Gwynn as Ben made his way to her door.

"Uncle Ben, your a pretty great dad. Right?" He smiled and nodded before closing the door.

'Richard Parker and Curt Connors' was what she put into Bing. Different websites came up and it until she searched 'Dr. Curt Connors' she found what she was going to do next.

**Chapter one! Took about two hours or so. Thanks you to ****gm goodyeat****and ****Abigail Grace Mandogirl**** for following!**


	3. Chapter 2

**New summary full length: Like most teenagers, Penny is trying to figure out who she is and how she got to be the person she is today. Penny is also finding her way with her first high school crush, Gwynn Stacy, and together, they struggle with love, commitment, and secrets. As Penny discovers a mysterious briefcase that belonged to her father, she begins a quest to understand her parents' disappearance - leading her directly to Oscorp and the lab of Dr Curt Connors, her father's former partner. As Spider-Girl is set on a collision course with Connors' alter-ego, The Lizard, Penny will make life-altering choices to use her powers and shape her destiny to become a hero.**

**NOTE: Another thing is that i changed a little so she doesn't go on the subway, but I'm not sure weather it's better. i didn't want TO do that even if it was fun to watch it's because it different as she she's a girl.**

Having found out about an internship at Oscorp -which is where Dr. Connors works- she decided to go have a look. Walking over to the desk where a lady sat at a computer "Excuse me?" the lady asked, which make Penny look at her.

"What?" Penny replied sounding a little rude.

"Can I help you?" Penny walked to where she was in front of the desk.

"I don't know, I'm here to see Dr. Connors." She said a little nervous as she wasn't sure weather she was going to get away with this.

"You'll find yourself to the left" Penny blinked, a little confused. "...You are here for the internship?" Penny took a moment to answer the lady with a yeah.

"OK, you'll find your badge to the left." she looked left, after the lady emphasize the words 'to the left.'

She looked over the tags looking at them "Are you having trouble finding yourself?"

Penny looked up shaking her head "No, eh I got it." she said picking up on.

"OK, Miss. Gueverra." The lady said it, in a tone that sound like 'yeah that_ totally_ you'.

She smiled backing away slowly, "Gracias." she lady replied to her but she hadn't heard as she had already turned and walked away.

X.X

As Penny made her way up the escalators a voice track started playing in the back ground. Looking up in amazement she had a open mouth smile.

_"__Welcome to Oscorp. Born from the mind of our founder, Norman Osborn, the Oscorp Tower has its Our scientific minds are pushing the boundaries of defence, biomedical and chemical technologies. The future lies within."_

After getting to the top she made her way to the where the other inters were, she looked over to the male voice that started talking to them, she blinked.

"Welcome to Oscorp, my name is Gwynn Stacy," when he had said that Penny covered her face with her hand as naturally as she could. "I'm a senior at Midtown Science, and I'm also head intern to Dr. Connors, so I'll be with you for the duration of your visit. Where I go, you go, that's the basic rule. If you remember that all will be fine, and if you forget that then..." he was cut off by some shouting coming from down stairs.

"Tell them Rigo Gueverra is down here! Please, just tell them Rigo Gueverra is down here!" They all looked at see a lady being dragged away. Penny bit on her nail having small glances down at the lady, semi guilty.

"I guess I don't need to tell you what happens if you forget that. Shall we? Come around this way." Gwynn said giving a smile as they set off for the tour.

X.X

Walking round the building Penny looked at very thing she could, and trying to fine the best moment to sneak away. She was brought back when she heard someone talking to the group. That she recognised as Dr. Connors

"Welcome, my name is Dr. Curtis Connors. And yes, in case you're wondering, I'm a southpaw.*a few chuckles were heard* I'm not a cripple, I'm a scientist and I'm the world's foremost authority on Herpetology, that's reptiles for those of you that don't know. But like the Parkinson's patient who watches on in horror as her body slowly betrays her, or the man with Macular Degenerations, whose eyes grow dimmer each day, I long to fix myself, I want to create a world without weakness. Anyone cares to venture a guess just how? Yes?" one of the guy in the front put up his hand, which caused a few to look at him.

"Stem cells?"

"Promising, but the solution I'm thinking of is more, radical. No one?" Penny blinked coming onto what he was saying and kinda blurted out.

"Cross-species genetics" when she had said it everyone turned to look at her. Gwynn looked at her, and swiftly looked around surprised to see Penny and looked at the list not seeing her name. "Person gets Parkinson's when the brain cells that produce dopamine start to disappear. But a zebra fish has the ability to regenerate cells on command. If you can somehow give this ability to the woman you're talking about, that's that... She's curing herself." Dr. Connors watched her closely as she talked stepping forward a bit doing so.

"You just have to look pass the gills on her neck." One of the inters said joking making some others to laugh.

"A-And you are?"

Gwynn seeing she wasn't going to say anything stepped in, "She's one of the Midtown Science's best and brightest." Dr. Connors turned to look at him.

"Really?" He nodded and replied with, "She's second in his class."

"Oh." was the doctors answer

"Second?"

"Yeah."

"You sure about that?" Penny asked raising a brow at him with a small smirk. Which Gwynn was trying not to smile.

"I'm pretty sure."

Penny was going to say something else but stopped when a beep went off and Dr. Connors pulled a pager. "I'm afraid duty calls, I'll leave you in more than capable hands of Mr Stacy. Nice meeting you all." he said before walking off to go to where he was needed.

As he walked away a 3D laser project screen appeared from the floor.

"If you'd like to gather round." Gwynn said from the other side.

"_Welcome to Oscorp's Tree of Life. Our planet's tree of life is a mess. At Oscorp's cross-species division..."_ as they all circled round the screen Penny took the chance to walk off. But Gwynn stopped her.

"Hi." She stopped and turned to face him clearing her throat. "What are you doing Rigo?"

She blinked looking down at the tag "Oh yeah."

"What are you doing here?" he raised a brow at her.

"I work here, I don't work here. I was gonna say I work here, but it seems you in fact work here, so you know that I don't in fact work here." She said a smile on her face while talking.

"Are you following me?"

"eh no, I'm not following you. I had no idea you worked here." she shook her head looking down and then back to him.

"Then why would you be here?" Gwynn asked, curious as to why she was. It took Penny a few seconds to answer.

"I just snuck in because I-..I love science."

"You love science?" they nodded both trying not to smile.

"I'm passionate about it." she nodded again. Gwynn looked back before turning back to him.

"I have to lead this tour group, so I'm gonna ask you more about this later. Do not get me in trouble, stay with the group." They both made there way back to the group before He started talking again, "Alright, guys, I'm gonna take you to the bio-reactor room now." Penny started backing away as they made there way out of the room, not looking as she was backing up she knocked into a dark skinned guy in a suit. He dropped a folder doing so.

"I'm sorry!.. Yo." he stopped and turned seeing her bend down to pick it up. Doing to she saw that it had the same thing on it as her fathers folder, two circles with lines through. The guy grabbed it covering it with his hand, looking at her for a few seconds before taking off again. Not knowing Penny was following.

She followed him down a hallway showing a long window with gave a view of the city.

She hide round a corner and watched him put a password in. She saw two guys in suits come out and walk away with the other guy. Taking the change to go in she walked over and copied what they guy did opening it.

Looking around the room, it was white a few things different colours lights. She watched a machine move small glasses of something, another going something with string which confused her, it wasn't braking like normal string world, it was like a stronger, stretchy string.

She came to a see though door, looking through she saw something spinning with spiders oneit? Her curiosity got the better of her and opened it going inside.

They were in fact Spiders, normal sized though which she was grateful for. She pinged on of the pises of string and the thing stopped holding her hand to her lips. She looked around and found that the spiders started moving and suddenly started falling some one her too.

Shacking them off, she backed away and made a run for the exit. She walked down the hall way, that just happened to go pass the room where Gwynn was and he just happened to spot her. Meeting her at the entrance, she bit her lip and looked over her should think of something.

"ha, I-" her voice was almost a whisper.

"Alright, give me the badge." Gwynn said holding his hand out. She sighed letting her head drop "Give it to me" as she took the badge off and passed it to him "Sorry " Gwynn then walked off.

she suddenly felt a sting on her neck, letting out a small 'arr' mixed with a gasp she reached her hand to her neck. She then made her way out and down a road.

The she turned into an ally, which she was almost immediately regretting it after but made her way on anyway. A few minutes later she heard a noise that sounded like foot steps so she stopped and turned seeing two guys walking her way. Turning back round two more stood.

"What do we have hear?" One of them said as they stopped. Penny kept looking toward and back.

"Move." Penny went to walk passed but one grabbed her arm. "No you don't." She could fell his breath on her neck and she fought down a shiver.

"I said Move!" she pulled her arm out of him grip but he pushed her back and in to the other guys. Not knowing what came over her and turned and punched the two behind her. The two the other side cam at her but she ducked and kneed him in the gut. She just missed the last guys fist as she jumped back and grabbed a wooden stick that happened to be on the floor. one of the guy hit it braking it she went to drop it, but it was stuck to her hands she then used the broken stick and whacked the guy. she then leaped back to the wall after being able to drop the pieces but what surprised all of them was that she was stuck to the wall. Using this to get away she pushed off on to the ground and ran.


End file.
